


The Brotherhood

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cults, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Gokkun, M/M, Masks, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Creampie, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance has always struggled to find a place to belong, a place where he fit; nothing ever seemed to work out right. He was always second string, always lived under someone else's shadow.Until he joined The Brotherhood, an online chat group. They accepted him, praised him, treated him with respect. But there's a secret they're hiding from Lance, one he's determined to uncover no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had always been searching for a place to belong. He had his family, of course, but he always felt so behind his older siblings, pushed aside by their overshadowing achievements and accomplishments. He thought he would excel at the Garrison, but he was struggling to make a name for himself, and it always felt like Iverson was out for his blood. Even his friends had moved on to different places and goals, and there weren't many he could really call friends any more.

So when he had come across the chat room advertising for a place to belong, he had scoffed and been skeptical, but something had still made him join. Just to see what it was about, he told himself.

And it had become a safe haven of sorts. A place he could come and vent and tell jokes that were always laughed at, and discuss things he loved and enjoyed, and there was always someone attentive to listen to. The chat was simply called The Brotherhood, and Lance found himself there more and more often.

Until one day one of the admins reached out in his DMs; he praised Lance and told him how he had been such a great addition. Lance thrived under the praise. He was excited to learn that The Brotherhood held actual meetings in-person, and the admin said they finally trusted Lance enough to give him an invitation to attend the next one. The only odd thing was he was told he needed to wear a mask, simply to preserve anonymity because they were all supposed to be equals, and there would be less judgment. Odd, he thought, but not a dealbreaker; he picked one up at a local party store and waited for the scheduled day.

Lance was excited, and couldn't wait. It was more low key than he thought, but nice as everyone mingled and ate. Everyone was as welcoming as they were online, and a few slyly guessed who he was just from his demeanor matching his online presence. He elated in that, knowing that he was well known enough in his new community.

The night was amazing, except for one thing. A couple hours in, people began filing into the basement. Lance went to follow, but he was stopped by one of the admin, the red badge on his shoulder signaling his status. He told Lance in a kind way that Lance was too new yet, that he wasn't sure he was ready for what went on down there. Lance pouted and wheedled, but the admin was firm and the party was declared over for Lance.

He stewed at that, of course. He didn't log on for several days, angry that the people he had grown to trust had spurned him. Why was he never good enough? Still, the yawning gap in his days hurt worse than the pain of being rejected, and eventually he logged back in.

As soon as he did, he was greeted by a stream of people welcoming him back, saying they were worried about him, asking how he was. He felt warm all over that they had thought of him, and he fell back into the easy rhythm of the chat.

He went to three more meetings, had fun at each, but still he was denied entry to the basement room. It rankled him that they didn't trust him, that the admins kept telling him to wait, wait, wait. Well he was done waiting and he wanted to be a part of everything. He sent the most familiar admin a DM and requested to finally take part and that he was serious and wouldn't be put off any more.

He was elated when he finally saw that he wasn't going to be rebuffed any more. The admin told him it probably wasn't exactly what Lance expected, that it wasn't like the upstairs meeting. Lance swore he didn't care, and that was when the admin dropped the bomb.

The members of The Brotherhood went downstairs to have sex.

Lance didn't know how to feel after hearing that. Part revolted, part curious, part excited; the revelation caused a tumult of emotions in him. The admin soothed him, said he understood if Lance changed his mind and even wanted to leave the chat.

But Lance wasn't ready to completely abandon his lifeline to curing his insecurities, not yet. He wasn't ready to join in either. The admin was understanding and told Lance he was under no obligation, and Lance felt relieved.

The next meeting was awkward. He didn't know what to do or say now that he knew what would be happening later. Everyone treated him the same, though, and when it came time to descend, the admin didn't try to stop him. Still, Lance wasn't ready. The admin put a hand on his shoulder and told him not to do it until he was ready, and he wasn't, so Lance left filled with disappointment and frustration. He hated being left behind, hated feeling left out or not good enough, so after several weeks of deliberation he took the plunge.

When he messaged the admin, he asked if Lance was sure, but Lance would hear no dissent to his idea; he was ready. The admin told him that when he came to the next party, he would go into the bathroom and strip, then put on the robe that would be left for him, and then he would be guided through the rest. He could always back out, the admin reminded him, but Lance was determined. He wouldn't falter.

The meeting day came, and Lance showed up to the now familiar house. He entered and went to the bathroom, feeling naughty as he stripped down and changed into the soft white robe given to him.

When he exited and joined the party, it felt as if all eyes were on him. Everyone else was decked in black robes, in stark contrast to his. He felt all the eyes on him, and it sent a thrill through him as his heart beat harder. The other members greeted him and spoke to him just as they would any other time, making Lance feel at ease. Hours passed and then they were being summoned into the basement.

Lance hung back until it was just him and the admin he knew best, a big man who was taller than Lance by at least half a foot and barrel chested. He offered Lance another chance to back out, deep voice soft, but Lance refused again. The admin held out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Lance placed his own in it.

They descended the stairs side by side, and Lance's breath caught. There was soft light in the open space, the members all gathered there. A hush went over the crowd as Lance appeared, and they all made way for the two of them, their ranks closing in behind them. Lance felt nervous, but all the attention on him made him feel surprisingly smug and excited.

Someone handed the admin a chalice, and he handed it to Lance. He was told to drink deeply and relax because he was amongst friends that would never hurt him. The liquid tasted thickly fruity with a sharp tang that burrowed into his tongue. The admin lifted his hand and brushed a few drops away from Lance's mouth with his thumb before taking the chalice away.

Lance felt himself grow warm, his limbs heavy. There were words spoken, but they were a thick blur that seemed far away. The admin told him he could still back out and Lance nodded, head feeling heavy.

Large hands went to the front of his robe, and Lance felt his heart beat harder and harder. The tie was undone, and then the hands were slipping the robe from his shoulders until it was a silken white pool at his feet. The air was warm, but his nipples perked in excitement and trepidation. The admin took him by the hand, and like he was leading royalty, took Lance in a circle around the room. The members murmured words, all blurring together, but Lance could tell from the tone that they were words of praise. He preened and smiled as he was led on his procession. The occasional brush of fingers against his naked skin made him gasp in anticipation, and he realized that he was already erect.

Suddenly the admin stopped and faced Lance. He lifted Lance's hand and bowed over it, lips brushing across the back of it. Lance blushed at the tender gesture, and stood like a gangly foal, unsure what to do. The admin straightened and tipped Lance's head up by the chin, and his smile made Lance feel fuzzy all over.

Then large hands were on his shoulders, urging him down, and Lance sank, going under the spell. He looked up, the people around him lit with a soft, shining glow. The position reminded him of when he would kneel and pray for forgiveness when he was little. The three admins now hovered above him, a bowl in the biggest admin's hands. Fingers dipped into it, coming out tipped in a creamy white substance. The three of them knelt around Lance, passing the bowl between them as they drew lines and symbols across Lance's skin.

Lance couldn't help his moans, let them escape his lips. The fingers felt cool on his blazing skin, and each touch was sweet torture. He was so incredibly sensitive now. His cock leaked precum freely, and a hand dipped to stroke just the head. The crowd murmured, men shifting in excitement. It excited Lance in turn, and he lifted his fingers to his mouth, tongue laving salty precum from them as he stared at all the masked people around him.

The admins, apparently finished, stood and stepped back. Lance felt lost, wanted their hands back on him, soothing, worshipping. A deep voice intoned something in a language he didn't understand, and then there was a pause filled with tension before one more word was spoken with finality.

Suddenly Lance found himself surrounded by black robes pressed in tight, a wall of fabric before he realized it wasn't just robes surrounding him.

Peeking between the fabric were hard cocks. He was surrounded on all sides, and it made him nervous and unsure. As if sensing his discomfiture, the big admin reached out and smoothed his hand over Lance's head, making him lean into it with pleasure.

Soon other hands were joining the first, stroking and touching, all gentle. Words of praise were murmured, blending together until they were like the sound of the ocean waves flowing in and out. When he was soothed enough, one man moved closer, a hand gripping himself to present his cock to Lance.

Lance stared at it for a moment, breath panting hot. The circumcised head stared back at him, begging to be touched. Tentatively he lifted a hand, fingers stroking whisper soft. The man groaned, and the sound made Lance grow more bold. His fingers wrapped around the shaft, pumping up and down slowly.

The air was electric as the onlookers watched on, a hush fallen over them as they eyed the scene with greed. Lance licked his lips, still nervous but growing more bold as he held everyone's attention. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the head of the cock. The spongy flesh felt strange beneath his lips, but not unpleasant. He grew bolder still and licked across its surface. The man shuddered and Lance smiled as he realized his power.

Gently, he took the head into his mouth, and the intake of breath from the onlookers spurred him on. Slowly he moved down, down as far as he could until half of the cock was in his mouth. The man's hands were in his hair, stroking softly as he praised Lance. Lance moaned, tongue moving over stiff flesh as he started bobbing his head back and forth. He could feel the cock jump in his mouth, feel it pulse with excitement, and that excited him more. He almost gagged as it swelled, and then suddenly the man pulled away, hand stroking vigorously until he came.

Lance was disappointed and confused at the abrupt departure. Had he not been good enough? But then another cock was pushed against his lips. His eyes flicked up to see brown eyes staring down at him from behind a lacquered black mask; he didn't break his stare as his lips parted in a soft invitation.

The second man took it, gently sliding the head of his cock into Lance's tongue. Lance closed his lips around it, suckling until he saw the man trembling. He moaned at that, shifting closer so he could slide the stiff length deeper into his mouth. He moved inelegantly, part due to his state and part to inexperience, but his companion didn't seem to mind. More words of praise were heaped on Lance until the second man pulled away abruptly and disappeared.

Lance mewled, a piteous cry at his abandonment, but more cocks were pushed forward for him. He opened his willing mouth, several jostling to be the chosen one. Lance suckled two cock heads pressed together, running his tongue over and between them, unable to fit both shafts in his mouth. He drooled as he laved attention on them, his hand going to a third that waited nearby.

Soon hands were tugging on him, guiding him gently in his hazy state toward more of them. He opened his mouth, taking what was offered, passed around in a neverending circle from cock to cock until his lips were swollen and his jaw ached.

A few men murmured, and Lance found himself carefully lifted off the ground. He didn't fight, limp in their grasp, delighting in their touch against his skin before they set him down on a long table. Candlelight glowed around him as he opened his eyes, rolling them in a drunken state. His hands traveled down his body, rubbing aching skin: his hips arched, rutting into the air.

There was movement and he looked up to see the big admin above him. A large hand, now familiar, ran along Lance's jaw tenderly, urging him to tip his head back over the edge of the table where he came face to face with the admin's cock. It was thick and heavy with prominent veins, uncut. Lance watched as fingers rolled back the foreskin before it was presented to him.

Lance took it in his mouth, moaning around it as he felt hands touch him, tentative at first, and then with surety. More hands joined in until he was writhing in excitement. The cock in his mouth inched inside, filling him up until his cheeks were bulging. He didn't think he could take any more, but it kept coming and the hands kept touching him, and he barely realized that a set of balls was pressed against his nose.

The admin had fully sheathed his cock in Lance's throat, but only for a moment before it pulled back so he could breathe. Lance gasped and then the thick meat was sliding back in, invading him. The hands caressed his thighs, his chest, anywhere they could reach. The admin repeated the action of burying himself and pulling back until Lance felt like his throat had been opened wide.

Then another man was taking the admin's place, sliding into Lance's mouth and throat so easily. Lance moaned as the hands found his sweet spots, teasing him. His nose was full of the scent of mingled musks as he serviced cock after cock, all of them blurring together as they sheathed themselves in his throat. More brushed against his cheeks and shoulders, men eagerly awaiting their turn at his sweet mouth.

Finally, he could take no more. A shivering moan was wrenched from him as his hips bucked and he came, his own cock untouched. The room went quiet, eyes affixed on his sweating, writhing body as he rutted into their air, cock bouncing as it shot tendrils of cum across his belly. He cried out in agony and ecstasy before collapsing back on the altar.

A low hum went through the room, soft words chanted like a prayer as Lance's head lolled. He was barely holding onto consciousness, his vision blurry and body so hot. Hands grasped him, firm yet still gentle, and he whimpered at the cool touch of silk across his skin. Then he was lifted above the gathered crowd, hands reaching out, touching and caressing with reverence as he was carried to a room to rest.

He wasn't afraid now. He knew he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has found his new home amongst The Brotherhood, and he continues his service as their avatar of lust.

Lance smiled benevolently at the gathering as he was walked down the stairs. All eyes were on him behind the masks, the robed figures awaiting his presence eagerly. Lance's white robe drifted into the sea of black, which parted before him.

Things had been great, amazing even. He was the shining jewel of The Brotherhood, regarded as the reincarnation of their god of power and sex, and Lance wielded both with alacrity now. Hunk said he worried that Lance had changed, but Lance felt no different in his outside life; perhaps a bit more confident and self-assured, but no huge change of character. He was still himself.

The real change was when he was here amongst his brethren; then he could shed the worries of his mundane life and just feel. He was praised, worshipped here. He belonged and was loved, adored.

He slipped from his robe, letting it pool at his feet, enjoying the looks of hunger with satisfaction. The gathering pressed in close, but they didn't dare touch without permission; the last man who had was cast from them, excommunicated from their ranks. Lance was safe and treasured, his comfort of utmost importance.

He submitted himself to the admins, letting them paint the ritual designs across his skin in bright white as was custom. He smiled flirtatiously at his brethren, goading their anticipation. He drank deeply from the cup that was given to him, let the liquid's warmth suffuse him.

When it was done, he was walked in the circle to show him off before coming to a stop at the center and kneeling. The admin held out the gag and when Lance nodded, he was fit with it. His lips were drawn back by it, holding his mouth open as the buckles were fastened at the back of his head. He was the chalice, the font of sexual power and lust, and why not become so literally?

They didn't hold back once Lance was ready; they jostled for prime space in front of him, hard cocks already out. Lance would have smiled if he could; he was already drooling, unable to swallow. He moaned as a few cock heads brushed against his tongue, dipping ever so lightly into his mouth, teasing him. He was surrounded by their musky scent, tasted the tang of precum on one of them. Their eagerness excited him.

Someone pushed to the forefront, and Lance leaned in, ready for his first taste. The man's hand flew over his penis and he groaned as he came; Lance liked when they made noise. Warm cum spattered in his open waiting mouth. It sat on his tongue for a moment, salty and musky, before it began to slide out with the saliva drooling from his mouth. His head was at too much of an angle, and he corrected it, not wanting to spill any more. Another man approached, his cum dripping from his cock in thick globs, and Lance had to duck his head to catch it. The offering rolled on his tongue and he made sure to close off his throat so he wouldn't accidentally swallow. What good was a leaky chalice? He wanted to be filled to brimming with their offerings until he could hold no more and it spilled over his lips.

He moaned in excitement and it set off a third man, whose cum blasted out in one big shot. Lance made a noise of delight, revelling in it.

More and more men approached, and the room was filled with the sounds of masturbation, a beautiful symphony. Lance occasionally reached out to touch a thigh or brush his fingers along a set of exposed balls, but he didn't help them reach orgasm; he wanted just the sight of him to be enough for them to reach their peak. He rolled his hips in excitement as his mouth was filled with at least six loads, the cum settling at the back of his mouth, yet still he craved more. The heads of more cocks brushed against his lips, taunting him. His blue eyes stared up with lust that was mirrored back at him as his fingers reached back to play with his hole.

The sight set off two more men, who came at the same time, strings of cum deposited into Lance's willing mouth. Lance buried his fingers deeper in appreciation as his other hand played with his nipples. They had been pierced only a few short months ago, the rings in them shining beautifully, and it was a privilege to be allowed to touch them.

More men came, one after another, some of them messily missing their mark at first, spattering Lance's chin or cheek or even his hair in their haste and excitement. Their cum decorated Lance like more ritualistic symbols, which he smeared across his body as he desperately ran his hands over himself.

Lance made keening noises through his nose, unable to moan as usual with his mouth spread open. When there was a pause, he shifted, turning around the circle in search of his next offering, head kept tilted back so he wouldn't spill his precious gift. After some time, his mouth had a generous pool of cum in it, warm and wet, and he wished he could see it. Men kept coming, an endless sea of black paying homage to him. Wet cock heads whispered across his lips, and satisfied dicks were shaken over his mouth, not willing to waste a drop.

Eventually there was too much and it began to spill over his lips, a white stream of eagerly spent spunk. Lance whined at the loss and the men stopped, standing still, watching him.

The giant admin approached and gently removed the gag. Lance stared up at him, soft and lax and filled with lust, and the admin locked eyes with him before falling back into the crowd. Lance lifted his hands to his nipples, gently tugging on the piercings, feeling heat radiate from him as his gaze roamed across the gathering, making sure all eyes were on him. He needed it, needed the attention, the adulation.

And he had it as he closed his lips, swallowing once, twice, three times, taking all of them into him. He felt radiant with power as a ripple of excitement went through the gathering. He smoothed his hands up his neck, smearing drool and cum across his skin as he arched, displaying himself. He was wanted here, desired, and it made his blood sing.

He lifted a hand and beckoned to one of the circle, his chosen one. There was a murmur, some dissenting and some congratulating; his soon-to-be lover was new to The Brotherhood, and he knew others would be jealous that he was bestowing such a gift on him. He liked that, to make them jealous, to make them want him even more.

He lay back, splaying himself open wantonly. The other man knelt before him slowly, his eyes clearly showing his awe, and Lance smiled. He hooked his feet around the other man, drawing him closer until he could wrap his legs around him. Shaky hands were pressed against the floor--he knew he was not allowed to touch--as hips moved, the head of a cock brushing against Lance's buttocks, seeking entrance. Lance adjusted and it found its mark, sinking in slowly.

He arched, showing himself off to the gathering, his hands running over his body, setting his skin tingling. Everything felt so good, the intensity magnified; he plucked at his nipples as he was fucked, barely paying any attention to the man who was inside him. It was all about sensation now, about traveling on the waves of it, letting it take him out to sea. He suckled his fingers, bit at them as his hips writhed and ground down and then began rolling and bucking as he grew more frenzied. Nothing was enough to sate the hunger inside him; it was never enough.

The other man cried out, barely managing to slip free as he came, spilling his seed on the floor; he knew that coming in Lance was forbidden. Still, Lance rocked and moaned and thrashed, unsatisfied. The newcomer was pushed away, and the gathering surged forward, led by the admins. They picked Lance up, carrying him over their heads. He was passed around, hands touching him everywhere, so many of them. Words of worship spilled from over a dozen lips, all of them for him.

Lance came, cock untouched as he floated on a sea of hands. He went lax, limbs dangling and head lolling as he was let down into the giant admin's arms. The circle was over, their ritual complete. Lance mourned its ending, but he knew another gathering was always in the future; he would always have a place here, worshipped and adored.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
